Naruko's new life in Au Joul
by Yunalica
Summary: Naruko has enough of her life in the hidden leaf village and meet with her new father: Lord Gaius and mother Kushina with the chimera. Watch her take the elemental countries by storm. Rated M for later. Minato/Kohna bashing save of certain people.
1. Chapter 1 Naruko's new life

Naruko's life in Au Joul

Chapter 1: a brand new life

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and tales of xillia

Summary: Naruko had enough of the villagers and ran away. She meets the Chimera and Lord Gaius. He taken her as her daughter and now she is learning on spirit artes and the history of Au Joul as she takes the elemental countries by storm.

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Tail beast talking"**

'**Tail beast thinking'**

**Spirit arte & jutsu**

"Why, why … I haven't done anything for them" she said. Her name is Naruko Uzumaki Namakize; she was 5 years old and jinjuriki of the nine tailed fox. Her dad Minato Namakize the forth hokage made her into a jinjuriki for his own purpose, while Kushina Uzumaki her mom help her for a normal life. It was October tenth the day of the fox festival and the day Kushina suddenly disappear.

"Why would mommy leave?" said Naruko

"**I don't know kit, but I'll bet it have to do with that arrogant father of yours."** Said fox

"Maybe, but I rather not go back into the village." Said Naruko

"**Really?" **said fox **"but why?"**

"I disowned the Namakize name and find my mother!" said Naruko. She walks away the village to find her mother.

Meanwhile five people landed near the forest in a new world. A man with a long sword wear red and black clothing, a woman with a blue fishnet suit with a fake tail and carrying a book, a giant man with a beard, long yellow coat and a giant hammer, a little girl with white hair a red dress and face making her look insane, and a black clothed man with his hair covered his left eye, and a long sword.

"Where the hell are we?" said the little girl

"I don't know, but we got company" said the black clothed man

They got their weapons trying to think it's some kind of enemy or monster to attack where Naruko stand up in the bushes.

"Who are you little one?" said the red clothed man

"Um I'm Naruko Uzumaki who're all of you?" said Naruko

"I'm Presa, that Agatha, Wingul, Jao, and Lord Gaius we come from Au Joul" said Presa

"Where is Au Joul? Is my mother there?" said Naruko

"You have to be specific young one we don't know who she looks like" said Wingul

"Here I have a picture of her" said Naruko. As she pull out of a picture with Kushina's face on it. The picture show's her with green eyes red hair and where a long dress with cherry blossoms on it.

"I'm sorry but we haven't see her, we don't know where we are." Said Jao

"Oh you in the hidden leaf forest near the hidden leaf village" said Naruko

"Maybe we should let you go to the stink' in village of yours" said Agatha

Naruko crept back and said "no please don't let me go back to the village they hate me for no reason and tried to kill me. I ran away to find my mother. Please, I'm beg of you I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" and cried with a fetal position

The group stair at here wide eyed at her. Lord Gaius wanted to kill them as do the chimera. Presa went up to and comfort her. Then Gaius has an idea and said "what if I take you to Au Joul and raised you like my own daughter and I will help find your mother too." The chimera looks at him shocked at what he said and hoping that she would accept and look at her as she look at him when ever take the decision and quickly said "yes! Thank you!" as she leaps out to hug her new father which he hugs back.

"Now first things first we got to find your mother." Said Wingul

"Don't bother I heard everything" said mysterious woman. She leaps down wearing Anbu shonobi black pants a red shirt with red vest to match with red hair and green eyes. Also known as Kushina Uzumaki

The group saw her and Naruko went to hug her mom. "Mommy where were you daddy told me that you died" said Naruko. Kushina stare at her daughter and yelled "MINATO" causing the group to cover their ears.

"So that aside will you come with us to Au Joul?" said Jao. They all look at her hoping to make a right decision and she said "all right I will join you, plus I want my daughter to be able to defend herself and learn about your world." "Alright we have an agreement" said Gaius.

A portal appears and shows the kingdom Au Joul and started to head over their little did they know it is the sign of a brand new life for the Uzumaki clan.


	2. Chapter 2 Home sweet home

Naruko's life in Au Joul

Chapter 2: Home sweet home

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Xillia

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Tailed beast talking"**

'**Tailed beast thinking'**

**Spirit artes & Jutsu **

In the hidden leaf village a very arrogant man is in the hokage's tower. He is a tall, blond man with blue eyes a white hokage robe with the kanji for yellow flash with flames on the bottom. This is Minato Namakize and he was waiting on the Anbu for the condition of his daughter Naruko Uzumaki. He continued waiting when an Anbu with a dog's mask came inside the room.

"Well what happen to my daughter?" said Minato. "Sorry sensei but somehow she disappear and Kushina's as well" said Dog. "WHAT FIND HER NOW!" yelled Minato. The Dog quickly said "Hai" and disappear with a swirled of leaves. Minato was wondering how can his plan failed but decided that it was his ex-wife's fault. He wanted a weapon, but she always tried to stop him from doing so. He remember auto the time he tried to trick her into a fake mission.

_Flashback_

"_What do you want Minato?" said Kushina _

"_I wanted for you to see about a new village called the Hidden sound village" Said Minato _

"_Alright but no funny business, and no way about turning your daughter into a weapon" said Kushina_

'_No promises bitch' thought before saying "Alright dear." As he saw her go off hoping that Orochimaru will kill her and that way he can get his prize._

Real time

"Dame you Kushina once I find her I will kill you once and for all!" said Minato

Meanwhile

As the group got out of the portal they saw a city covered in snow. "Ah, it so cold in here" said Naruko. She hugs her mom for some warmth, and Kushina carried her as they make her way into a huge palace. "This is you new home my guards will show you into your rooms" said Gaius. One of the female guards came to Kushina and Naruko and said "Please come with me." Kushina look at them before catching up to the guard. "You there" said Gaius as a male guard went up to him "I want you to gather the people for a very important announcement." "Yes sir" as the guard walk away to perform his task.

"Lord Gaius I want to teach Naruko about tactics and strategic choices" said Wingul

"I would teach her about spirit artes" said Presa

"I would teach her about sword combat" said Agatha

"I would teach her about strength and biology" said Jiao

"I know and I would teach her about manners and the history about Riza Maxia" said Gaius

As they talk about Naruko, she and her mother went to one of the rooms and saw a bed with a dresser and a window to see al of Au Joul." This is where you will stay he has given you changed clothes you must wear them and head to the throne room. Is there anything else I can help you with?" said the guard. "Yes, can you show us where the throne room is after we finished?" said Kushina "Of course" said the guard as she walk out of the room. "Wow I never seen snow" said Naruko she look at the city with her eyes look at the view with amazement. "Yes, I knew that we made the right choice. Come on we got to change now" said Kushina "OK" said Naruko.

As they got out Kushina was now wearing a white dress with a pink coat with gold boats and a flower on her hair, while Naruko wear a long sleeved white shirt, with a lighter pink skirt with silver shoes and a beautiful brooch around the bow on her hair. "Wow you to look amazing. Come with me I'll show you around" said the guard.

The guard had given them the tour of the palace. They were on their way to the throne room when a man with a brown coat, a long scarf, and a weird shaped weapon came up to them. "Hey have you seen Presa and who are they?" said the man. "No I think she is with Lord Gaius, and this is Lord Gaius's new wife and daughter" said guard "Wow never thought he we do that well then I'll introduce myself. The name's Alvin a mercenary. May I have your names please?" said Alvin "Oh I'm Kushina Uzumaki and this is my daughter Naruko Uzumaki" said Kushina "Well then were going to the same place why don't we go together?" "Okay let's go mommy" said Naruko as she ran of to the throne room "Ah Naruko wait" said Kushina as she ran up to her daughter.

They got to the throne room and saw Gaius sitting on the throne. "Ah I see you've given the tour. You may leave us" said Gaius "Yes sir" said the guard as she left them alone. "Come I'm sure the people will accept you" said Gaius. They walk with him to a balcony where they saw a crowd wondering why has their king called them. A gong rang and to they gotten their attention "People of Au Joul I have called you here on a important announcement" said Gaius as they listen closely "I have chosen a heir and wife to my place as ruler of the kingdom I have found the child as she had a hard life and the villager's of that home has nearly killed her for a way to get her to become a mindless weapon." The crowd uproar yelling "WE SHOULD GO TO WAR" "THEY DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE" "MAXWELL WILL MAKE THEM PAY" "Enough! I know what they did is unacceptable but I ask of you to hold until I decide what to do. Now meet my new daughter and wife Kushina and Naruko Uzumaki." As they walk out the crowd cheer for them as they feel accepted by them, and realize they are finally home.


	3. Chapter 3 Journey Begins

Naruko's life in Au Joul

Chapter 3: Her Journey Begins

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Tail beast talking"**

'**Tail beast thinking'**

**Spirit artes & jutsu**

_Time skip 10 years_

It has been ten years since her new home on Riza Maxia, and in the kingdom in Au Joul. Naruko was now wearing a red long sleeved dress with a katana whit black sheath and silver boots as she look at the city thinking about her life with the new friends she made. She remembers the time about the history lesson and the learning manners it was hard for her. She also was learning about both spirit, and strike artes. She remembers about that special training with the famous Maxwell herself and remembers that faithful day.

_Flashback _

"_Hmm, father said that Maxwell lives in the village, but where?" said Naruko_

"_Excuse me, but may I help you?" said the person. Nearly jumped she looks at a man with a white pony tail and white fur clothes. "Ah, you know it's very rude to scared people" said Naruko. "Oh, sorry, but are you looking for someone?" said man_

"_Yes, I'm look for Maxwell father said that I have some much spirit energy that Maxwell could help be more specific" "Oh I know where she is follow me. Oh what's your name I'm Ivar her hand maid" said Ivar "Naruko" "Okay Naruko follow me"_

_As he lead her through a forest filled with monsters, took out a few of them, and follows to a shrine. "Wait here" said Ivar_

_As he went in Naruko practice her swords work she remember Agatha's training and nearly died, but she also made her friend and somehow Agatha accept and started to become like a sane person. Just then Ivar walk out and said "She would like to she you now" Naruko steeled her self and walk in the shrine. As she walk in she saw a blond woman with a strange hair style and green dye at the top. She was wearing pink clothing witch some how think that it's too erotic and saw her magenta eyes. "My name is Milla Maxwell. What do you need from me?" 'She is so cute' thought Naruko before saying "I'm here for your help lady Milla" "Hmm, and what do you need my help with" asked Milla "I was wondering about my spirit energy. My father could not get a precise reading" said Naruko "I see very well then. Stand in the center of the room if you would" said Milla. Naruko walk to the center of the room, and Milla did make a circle with her arms as a strange symbol appear and then spread her hands horizontally as the artes water and wind appear on the two circles, then put her arms vertically as the spirit artes earth and fire came out, and point at the middle._

_Then four spirits came out, and Naruko was shock that the four great spirits came out. Undine was blue as the ocean and wears a similar blue dress. Sylph was green, and dress like a pilot. Ifrit was a red creature with red armor, and fire came out of his feet, and Gnome was a brown puppy lying down on a globe._

"_Please stand still it won't take long" said Milla "okay" said Naruko. The four spirits channel their energy at Naruko and was shock as they tell Milla. "What are you sure?" asked Milla "Why? What happened?" asked Naruko "Apparently you are able to some great spirits on your own" said Milla. "What? Lady Milla is that possible?" asked Ivar "Well yes, now can you send a letter to your father I will trained you on you power." "Really?" asked Naruko "Yes you will train here for three months or longer depending on the situation" said Milla. As Naruko quickly accept it was a day she never forgets._

Present time

As she summoned her great spirits she was surrounded by five great spirits. One was a girl with an eye patch with white hair and clothing named Celsius. Another was a guy with gray shock hair with a thunder arch behind him and wearing a purple dress with lightning bolts named Volt. Another was a woman with white eyes and dress and had angle wings named Celesta. Another was another girl only with purple skin and mask that only exposed her eyes and wearing a purple clock named Twilight. The last one was Kirara wearing a red dress and had fox ears and nine tails.

"**Hey kit. You Nervous?" said Kirara **"Yes I'm going back to rebuilt the whirlpool village and calming it to Au Joul. I never thought that I would do this with my mother to." Said Naruko **"Well kit we always be with you no matter what" said Kirara **"Thank you" Naruko said asthey disappear. A guard came to her and said "Lady Naruko your father wants to see you." "Okay I'll be right over" said Naruko. She went to the throne room and saw her mother which now she is wearing a red long sleeved dress with a red trench coat and her katana Uzi no make on her side, and wore steel toed shoes.

"Hello my daughter so are you ready?" asked Lord Gaius

"Yes father, although I'm nervous" said Naruko

"Honey I'm going with you and I sent a letter to your friends to help support you" said Kushina

"But Agatha, Presa, and Milla are to busy. I can't see them once we cross the portal" said Naruko

"I meant Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Yugao, Mikoto, Hinata, and Hanabi. They are leaving to support Au Joul" said Kushina

"What? But how is it possible to send them letters?" asked Naruko

"My summoning contract can send those letters. Before going to the whirlpool village, we must free the wave country and help with the civil war in the hidden mist village." Said Kushina

"Why?" asked Naruko. Before Kushina answer Gaius told her "You must build up alliance to help strengthen our country. I know you'll make me proud" said Gaius. Naruko look at her father and steeled herself and gave her father a hug and whisper "I'll make you proud father." She let go of the hug and she with Kushina start to walk with five hundred solders and walk through the portals but saw Presa and Agatha and they gave a hug. Naruko hug them back and walk through the portal then a pigeon with a letter from Milla said "Good luck on your journey and May the spirits be with you." She smiled at the letter and set foot on her journey for all of Au Joul. 


	4. Chapter 4 Rebellious Wave

Naruko's life in Au Joul

Chapter 4 the rebellious wave

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tales of Xillia

Paring: Naruko x Jude

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Tailed beast talking"**

'**Tailed beast thinking'**

**Spirit Artes & Jutsu**

As they walk out through the portal they were in the forest with a lake and a stream heading down. "Okay, then Naruko I want you to go to the wave and help them get rid of Gato, while I take the army with me to the Mist but I will leave you with three guards, just in case things get to rough" said Kushina. "Okay I follow the stream to go find the wave and free them, but where will we meet up?" asked Naruko. "The whirlpool village then we will figure out the next move" said Kushina.

As they went on their separate ways, Naruko heard fighting of two and decide to investigate. She and three other guards saw a man with a mask and wearing a uniform with a head band covering the leaf eye with two boys and a girl and an old man. They are fighting with a man with no eye brows and bandage covering his mouth and caring a big sword.

Just as the man about to attack two needles fell on his neck and a person with a mask and a kimono come down on the fight. "Thank you I've been searching for him to return under orders from the Mizukage" said man "As for you four you could come out hiding" Naruko and guards went to them as the pink girl saw her thinking 'Naruko it's you.'

They saw the mask man carried the body and leave with a swirl of water. They were about to leave when the other mask man said "who are you? Are you working for Gato?" "My name is Naruko princess of Au Joul" said Naruko as the man look shocked, but recover saying "I see I'm Kakashi Hakate, jonin of team seven these are my students Saskue Uchiha, Sai, and Sakura Haruno."

"I'm here to help free the wave country, but I need to find Gato as I must hurry to the mist village" said Naruko

"I'll help my name is Tanza I'm a bridge builder and if we finish the bridge we could end his reign of terror on the wave" said Tanza

As they walk the emo boy said "Forget it we don't have time for stupid stops and she will only slow us down." The guards drawn their weapons and point at him ready to kill him and said "Respect lady Naruko you trash you and your village treat our princess harm and count yourself lucky that we are preparing for another war." "I am an Uchiha your princess obeys only me" said Saskue. Then the group filled with energy and Naruko cast **Sleep** on him and make him asleep.

"I don't have time for this we will accompany you and free the wave as we can" said Naruko

They quickly agree not to get on her bad side and going to the wave country on how to get rid of the tyrant as their journey continues.


	5. Chapter 5 The Training

Naruko's Life in Au Joul

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tales of Xillia

"People talking"

'People thinking'

"**Tailed beast talking"**

'**Tailed beast thinking'**

**Spirit Artes & Jutsu**

Chapter 5: the training

They were in Tanza's house in order to figure out the plan. "Tsunami I'm home" said Tanza. "Oh Dad thank goodness your alright is this the ninja's you hired?" asked Tsunami. "Yes I also brought in some extra assistance with me" "Oh well my name is Tsunami, please make your self at home." The ninjas and Naruko were getting comfortable while the ninja's are thinking different thoughts.

'Who is she I will let her teach me that power' thought Saskue

'Naruko, where were you my mother was worried' thought sakura

'I must report this to Danzo-sama' Thought Sai

'Sensei's daughter I must figure out how to capture' thought Kakashi

Naruko looks at the ninja and thought 'Never thought that I would meet sakura again, but I got a duty to perform.' Naruko meet sakura because the Haruno clan was great friends with the Uzumaki clan. "Well now Naruko I must say it is a surprise to see you again." "Really because I'm not surprise myself either, so what do you want or I should just leave?" asked/demand Naruko. "Well you father-""Don't say that man was my father. I have disown that man and found a new father, a father who only loves me for me, not for what I contain" "Okay Minato wanted you and your mother to come back he was laying down in guilt of his actions" "Sorry but the answer is no and I will not return to the leaf I'm helping my mother for rebuilding the whirlpool village" said Naruko. The ninja's was shock, but Saskue woke up and walk up to Naruko demanding "I want you bitch to teach me-"he wasn't finish when the guards pointed their weapons at him. "Don't you dare say our lady Naruko you will apologize or you will be killing!" said guards "Stand down I will put him in his place!"

They walk out to a clearing and Saskue said "You are a fool trying to fight me I'm an Uchiha and you are nothing" "Underestimating your opponent will make you regret it." Saskue rush her trying to take her down in one blow, keyword "trying" Naruko just side step and punch him in the gut and drop kick him. Saskue was now seething in anger and was standing and punching her blind with anger. Naruko was dodging his attacks and jump back and chanting **Oh flicking burning blaze… Fireball** and shot a huge fireball at him. Saskue made hand signs and said **Fire style Fireball jutsu** and counter her own fireball with his. A huge smokescreen was there and after the smoke cleared she was gone. "Humph looks like she was all talk" said Saskue before a white haired girl showed up and send ice arrows at him. Saskue dodge them and heard **Demon fist** and a shock wave from her fist hit Saskue and made him unconscious. "Thank you Celsius I'm in your debt" and Celsius was disappear.

"Hmm now that was interesting and what was those weird moves?" asked Kakashi

"I'm not your ninja so I won't tell you now I'm must train my swordsman work guards with me." "Yes lady Naruko." As they walk to train sakura now made up her mind and after the mission she would join her own best friend.

Time skip: The next day

Haku was walking around and heard noises and investigates when she saw Naruko and her guards working on her swordsmanship. Naruko said "You know it's not nice to spy on people dear hunter." Haku was shock that she knew that she was the hunter. She walks out and said "How do you know it was me?" "I recognize the feeling I was watch and I would like to asked you and your master a favor." "What is the favor?" asked Haku. "The favor was that if you and Zabuza would join us in Au Joul my mother is assisting the rebellion and I would like to help her." "I would ask my master and thank you." As haku leaves she said "oh yeah by the way I'm a boy" "sorry but I know your lying" as Naruko resume her training haku thought 'Man I wonder she was able to read minds'.


End file.
